


Which Holes Do You Hide My Stuff? (Andrew 'Pope' Cody x Female Reader)

by wavewaveswave



Category: Animal Kingdom - Fandom, Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, F/M, Urine Play, Violent Sex, drugs in human body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewaveswave/pseuds/wavewaveswave
Summary: You never know Darren would be so easy to seduce. Under his help, you stole Pope's drugs successfully. Consequences? Come on, he has to catch you first!





	Which Holes Do You Hide My Stuff? (Andrew 'Pope' Cody x Female Reader)

 

You look around and make sure that there is no one else near the back door of the gas station, then you stuff a little plastic bag into the nervous teenage boy’s trouser pocket while he is giving you a few banknotes.

 

“Be careful, ” he peeks inside his pocket, making sure that it’s the thing he needs, “They say Pope is losing his mind. ” You smirk while you are checking the money he gave you. “Why? Because he broke his PSP? ” That small amount of heroin you took before you left home make you kinda high. “NO!” He rolls his eyes and runs to his friends’ car.

 

“Because you stole his stuff and sell them everywhere!”

 

* * *

 

_Yeah sure that’s why you can afford this boy……_

 

Since you don’t have to count the cost and transportation fee and all that economic stuff, the drugs you are selling are the cheapest on the market now. But how can you still make fun of that anti-social guy? It’s just some parts of your brain stop functioning…… When you are grabbing a bottle of energy drink and closing the refrigerator door, you look at yourself in the glass door. You can see that small bottle is still in the pocket of your jacket, and under your short red skirt, there is nothing flows out on your inner thighs yet. You really don’t want anyone to notice anything because of your eye-catching skirt.

 

_Red is surely an eye-catching colour._

  

The night you met Pope Cody, the night you were assessed as “fuckable” by him, was the start of everything. You were wearing a close fitting red dress, dancing with some random guy in a night club. Pope’s unfathomable eyes kept staring at you from a distant sofa, cold but somehow sexual. You were too drunk and high to remember the details, but you do recall some satisfying thrusts from the dominating man, and you do recall the poor guy whose fingers were cut because he betrayed him. After that night, you work for the Cody’s, and get a little but stable supply of drugs every week for that, which is certainly not enough for you…… but which one of the Cody’s would think you are bold enough to steal from them?

 

_Well, they’ll not catc—_

 

“Pope punches me every day because of you, bitch.” a familiar voice comes from behind and breaks your meditation. “Holy shi—” You don’t wanna waste any time to look back, it must be Darren, that blonde silly fuck. You keep running between the shelves, hoping that you can throw off that laggard man. But when you look forward again, you crash on a burly body ahead……

 

“Fucking catch her Joshua!”

"Let go of me! You are not one of them!"

"It's too late."

 

When you are forced to walk to their dilapidated white car, your sight becomes blurry and you can’t even walk straight……thanks to the heroin. But you can still see Pope clearly, and your heart has never beaten this fast in your entire life— he is sitting on the driver seat and staring into the void. His face is still emotionless, but his fingers are grabbing on the wheel so tight that his joints become white. Maybe he is fantasizing your tortured body and gets aroused……you can’t imagine.

 

_How many fingers will I lose?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Now tell me sweetheart,” Pope is putting his sharp knife on the teapoy and smoothen his blue Hawaii shirt, while you are half-lying on the corner of his bedroom. “Where the hell do you hide our heroin?” His voice is gentle, and perhaps a little too gentle that even your dizzy brain can sense the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

“I’d hate to mess up your pretty little face, babe.” He squats down and lifts up your chin, observing every facial feature of yours like you are a precious sculpture. You can hardly believe those fascinating blue eyes are born with this cruel bastard…… you get rid of his fingers without saying anything. “Now, if you insist.” He pulls your hair up and his huge palm slaps your face mercilessly, the slap makes your cheek hot and ears buzzing. He pulls your hair and flings them backward energetically, then throws you forward on his bed like a kid who is playing swing. When the clean smell of laundry powder flows into your nose, his huge hands slaps on the left side of your face brutally.

 

He rubs your face up and down with his hot fingers and palm, his sweat that mixed with your own saliva is clinging to your face. You are pretty sure that all your makeup is faded away, and you probably have the fading black circles around your eyes like a panda and red lipstick around your mouth like McDonald’s  creepy clown. “Is that the disgusting face that seduced my brother?” He speaks with a sinister tone while slapping you few more times and pulling your hair up again. “You used this ugly face to get our passwords from him right? Cunt?” He pinches your cheek and bottom lip like a venting toy, and through your half-opened eyes, you find that the man is champ with rage. What makes Pope scary is that, you never know what he is going to do, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do. Maybe you should be scared, but you just can’t stop thinking about the sweet heroin that is hiding in your body……just a little bit would be enough.

 

So you come up with an interesting idea, an idea that may destroy you……

 

“Yup.” You stick out your tongue and start to lick Pope’s fingers. His aggressive blue eyes suddenly soften with every moves of your tongue. “Do you wanna try?” You suck his thumb and let it goes deep into your mouth, just like the way you were sucking his cock in the night club. When you look up at him while you are still sucking, he is frowning and focusing on your moist lips. But he suddenly pulls it out and slaps you real hard on the face, your cheek is so swollen that you can barely feel the pain anymore. “Don’t fucking play games with me bitch.” His voice is husky and shivering with his quickening breath. “I hide them in my holes.” You smirk when you see his widening eyes. “Can you get it out for me?"

 

“Which hole?” He grabs your chin with an unbelievable look, “Which holes do you hide my stuff?” Getting enough of your smirks, he tugs off your jacket and short skirt instantly. “What a crazy bitch......” Maybe he is furious, but his piercing eyes still scan your body for a while before it goes back to his usual blank face. You know he is staring at your breasts that props out without a bra and white panties that moisten by lube. Men will be men after all.

 

“Move your hips!” He grabs one of your legs and tries to take off your panties. You are scared that there may be urine squeezed out— taking Ketamine is not a good hobby. Of course you want to seduce him like what you did to his brother and make him shares the drugs with you, or even let you go without cutting something off from your body, but peeing out is not on your plan so far……

 

“Umm!” He suddenly claps your lower belly, and the hot liquid escapes and sprinkles on Pope’s face immediately, following with an unexpected quiver from your belly, which makes you strangely wet. “Fu—” Although he turns around quickly, you still give his stiff face a completed wash. He closes his eyes tightly and spits some yellow liquid from his mouth before he wipes his face. Now, he is lowering his head and glaring at you, water keeps dropping from his wet hair and pursing lips. _Shit._ Without any warnings, he chokes you before you can take a deep breath. You are suffocated. Apparently scratching his hand deeply that leave several red scars doesn’t mean anything to Pope. The man has gone through too many violent scenes when you are still fertilized egg. Looking into his lifeless eyes and blushing face, you almost believe that you’ll die on his bed. Until you feel a pressing pain on your lower belly— his fingers are pumping it in a high speed, which makes the pleasure keeps shooting to your body like electricity, you are getting so wet because of this. The liquid rushes out on his clean bed sheet when you finally lose control of your muscles, and a strong smell of urine hoist from the bed immediately. _Doesn’t he know it feels good?_ Although you finally have the sweet relief, you know there are troubles ahead—

 

“Done yet bitch? Or you still need me to dig the shit out of your ass?” When he finally stops choking you, he takes off his wet shirt and belt. When he ties your hands up above your head with his leather belt, you can see the liquid on his naked body slide down slowly through his moving muscles, and you can sniff the smell of urine and sweat when he is getting closer. You haven’t caught your breath yet, but another pain has already come from your folds— he takes off your wet panties and puts both of your legs on his shoulder, then wipes your folds roughly. “Take it you filthy slut.”After he wipes the stink and salty liquid on your face to makes your slit clean, he uses one of his hand to stretch your entrance, and uses another hand to pull out the thing inside. You can’t help but cried out loud when he stresses his hands. “Shut up.” He is so focused on his work and doesn’t even care to look at your crying face.

 

“Hey is everything okay?” 

“Nothing to worry about craig.”

“Just don’t…… just try not to kill anybody okay? ”

“Yup!” When Pope shouts back, he finally pulls out the expanded condom from your sore entrance.

 

You reach your hand to take that tempting drugs from the condom, but he spanks your buttock when he sees you. “Nah…… we are not done yet bitch.” There is a sudden pain on your bottom entrance— he has put in his fingers already and starts to scratch for a condom. “No please don’t!” The tight area is dry, his thick fingers that keep moving inside is an unbearable pain without lube.

 

“Please Pope……the bottle. In my jacket.” There is doubt in his wicked eyes, but he reaches his hand to your jacket anyway. When the liquid is poured on your shivering holes and drop on his bed, his cold eyes don’t even look away for a second. “It’s lube. Just lube.” You find his suspicion annoying. You just want him to finish this and gives you some of the sweet heroin…… or cut something off your body, you don’t care anymore. You moan when he puts in two fingers and searches in your tight tunnel again. It is less painful, but certainly not pleasurable. When he finally pulls it out, you can feel the big objects squeezed out of your tight butthole like a poop.

 

“Done.” He drops your legs on the bed immediately and scratches his bouncing crotch while wiggling his head. You are surprised that he just grabs one bag and checks, doesn’t seem to care about them. So you just kick off the little bag he is holding, then the white powder sprinkle on your belly and slit. “If you don’t give a fuck then just share i—” You haven’t finished your sentence yet, but a sharp pain has already slapped on your breasts vigorously. “Don’t you understand?” He grabs your hair like he could pull your scalp off. His face gets so close to you that you can see him gets so furious all of a sudden. His perfect straight nose is flaring up and lips are pursing so tight. “You fucking betrayed me.” You can feel your sticky juice is clinging to his hands and gets thicker every time he spanks your folds. “Aren't you gonna pay for your betrayal?” You groan when he squeezes your clit and leaves the bed.

 

When he is back, he is holding a knife and pinches your hard nipples with another hand. You scream out, but the pain is mixed with pleasure. Then he uses his knife to cut your tank top between your breasts, the sharp tip of the knife to circle around your areoles and caresses your nipples with the icy surface, then finally goes down to your warm folds. The knife just separate your folds which are sticking together with its sharp edge. “Did Darren enjoy this?” He puts out his large cock from his crotch, which is already covered with huge visible veins. “Did you enjoy squeezing his dick?” You have no idea why Pope acts so weird……at least your fingers are still staying at where they should be. _Maybe my plan is success_ …….and what’s better than drugs and dicks? And the fact that you may leave his house in one piece?

 

But the next second you realize how naive you are. The fierce cock of his is not pointing at the entrance that you are expecting—“Not there pope!” He is holding the root of his length, then thrusts fast and deep into your tiny butthole. You believe you scream like the famous chicken toy. “You know what I felt when I fucked you last time?” You already feel unbearable when his head just enters. “It hurts, it hurts!” Hearing your scream, he slaps your sweaty face again, then muffles your mouth while he is thrusting at a fast pace. “A slut like you must have a loose asshole.” He closes his eyes and seems to enjoy it a lot, his shaky voice is stuffed with moans. “Fuck….. so tight.” Smelling of the strong scent of pee and sweat and hearing of his hushed moans, you stop struggling and let the man do whatever he wants. But he just pulls his cock out when you feel a little twitch of it.

 

“Oh don’t glare at me like I’m a monster mate.” He turns you over, and kneads your buttock with both of his hands, “I do care about you.” His thumbs keep rubbing your buttcheek in a circle, which makes your loose, used butthole keeps opening and closing like a little mouth. You bet he is enjoying the sight of your pink intestine muscle and his precum that keep squeezing out of the hole. “You love to be use right?” He points his dick against your vulva, and thrusts into it immediately. “C’mon get some……I know you’d love being used as a fuck toy.” 

 

The pleasure suddenly comes fast, and the loud rhythmic sound of crashing body juice mixed with his continuous moans make your juice flows. Pope lays his head on your shoulder, and his hands surprisingly goes down to your clit hood, pushes it down and circle your hidden clit gently. “Oh pope!” you can’t help but rock your hips so that you can match up to his thrusting rhythm. “Is it better than Darren?” While he bites your ear, he is taking a handful of heroin from the messy plastic bags, then presses them to your nose, it is suffocating, but also pleasing. “Tell me is it better than Darren’s little dick.” He sucks his big hand into your mouth and your saliva keeps dropping down to the bed. You can’t help but bite his fingers hard while his huge cock is hitting your G-spot, the pleasure devours you like unstoppable waves of the sea. You can feel his dick becomes much harder and twitches intensively inside you, but it suddenly slows down. “Please, fuck me!” You beg, feeling extremely vulnerable. “Tell me you’re mine. Say it loud and clear.” You rub your hips against his cock and look back to meet his misty eyes. “Yes Pope, I am yours.” With a few more deep thrusts, you cum and he keeps thrusting through your rapidly shivering muscles. He grabs your tied hands with fingers crossing with yours, and breeds you desperately with his warm cum. 

 

You rest on the wet and sticky bed, with the heavy weight from Pope pressing on your back. The sweaty scent from him doesn’t stay long, when he pulls out and gets out of the bed, you can feel the overflowing cum flow out of your vulva. “Well, blood is necessary.” When the bed sinks again, he turns you around and grabs your throat. “Please don’t Pope. I beg you.” The focused gaze from his blushing face is piercing your soul, he stays that way for a few seconds, and drags you closer to him. Before he covers your eyes with his hand, his blue eyes look up at you like a puppy…… but you know he is nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. Now you only hope that he is kind enough to send you home after he cuts something off you......

 

“A ‘C’ here,” You feel the tip of his knife on your belly, right above your belly button. “For the Cody’s.” After he drafts the curve on your skin slightly, he lifts up the knife suddenly. “Now just a ‘P’ would be better,” The knife is sliding straight, which feels more itchy than painful. Then he starts to cut the small curve, “For Pope only.” The end of the cut is hurt since he presses it quite deeply. You can feel the blood flowing from the scars and crossing the side of your waist……

 

 

* * *

 

 

You open your eyes from a dazzling white light— Pope is taking photos of your naked and messy body.You have a feeling that the photo will be hang on the wall of this room like a work of art.

 

“Pope! Mum’s calling! Which colours do you want for your PSP?”

 

“Nah it’s fine mate.” He gives a painful scratch from your clit and down to your female entrance, digging the sticky mucus on it. Then he sucks the bloody heroin mixture into his mouth like he is eating some kind of tasty sauce.

 

“I’ve got a better toy. I'll show you and Darren later on my phone!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is very challenging!  
> I have no idea how can I write so long XD But I hope this one is violent enough. Please tell me how you feel!
> 
>  
> 
> (I finish it before my birthday ends! yeahhh)


End file.
